ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Latent and Hidden Effects/Archive
Is it okay to just drag and drop this in then format for the wiki? Or is there some issues regarding people not wanting the data copied? --Syeria 15:32, 11 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Personally i prefer not copy/pasting just because...it feels plagaristic to me even if it's not really. and also data like these would look so much better tabled out and organzied better. unless thats what you meant to do from the get-go and i misunderstood the question... ^_^ but that's my 2 cents! er, gil. --Rixie 16:27, 11 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I was meaning to format it to look a lot nicer and more readable, I was just curious toward the exact policy the wiki is taking with copying. The information in question is posted on a public forum, and is therefore public domain. Even posted elsewhere, as far as I know, the writer makes no attempt to copyright it, etc. Anyway, I just wondered whether there was a specific reason not to take the data from here. --Syeria 16:32, 11 May 2006 (PDT) ---- No reason. It should be reformatted of course. --Gahoo 17:08, 11 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Ah, I see. In that case, I say take the info. It's more of a compilation anyways. ^_^ And a very good addition to the Wiki I think. --Rixie 10:39, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I started it but got pulled away. Feel free to continue the wikification. --Gahoo 11:39, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I've been doing some of the formatting on this, but I'm wondering whether we should be putting breaks in for the latent effects on the elemental staves. Right now, some of them don't look very good in my 1024x768 resolution. Specifically, wind staff looks a bit funny. --Syeria 13:37, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- How are we going to handle the _of Trials part? Leave the name as is? Put in individual entries for each trials weapon? --Syeria 14:07, 19 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Okay, the page is pretty much done, the only things left now are: should we expand upon "Level 50 Job Specific Rings" and put the individual rings, basically the same concern about the Trial weapons, and what sort of order should these be in? Now that the main table is in, maybe we want to seperate the items into categories (i.e. Swords, Back Armor, etc.) and sort them by level? Or we could leave just one big table like it is now and alphabatize it. --Syeria 00:41, 20 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Order them in the standard item list (i.e. WAR/MNK/WHM/BLM/RDM/THF/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG /SAM/NIN/DRG/SMN/BLU/COR/PUP). My opinion is to sort by level, or by slot and level. --Chrisjander 01:23, 20 May 2006 (PDT) stuff i'd like to chime in on somethings. in general, i think the bulk of the list should be alphabetized, but certain "groups" should be broken out into their own table. namely the L30 shields, L50 rings (the sheilds and earrings got expanded, might as well expand and list each ring), L70 earring and so on, msotly the Lx items from the bcnms. only issue i have with alpha'ing it, it mixxing certain groups of things up, (ie, the "can eat fish" items or the "+kick" items) with no good way to link those things together. the "_ of trials" doesnt need to be expanded, but should not be in the main list. someone should also write up a short HowTo/FAQ/article in general on the whole "trial weapons" concept and link it to that entry. the latents arent worth listing here. and for the subjob triggers, might want to shorten it to like "Subjob: name" we might want to define somewhere, either in this article or in a linked one, what "daytime" and "nighttime" actually mean. has all this data been propgated to the individual items pages yet? or does it need to? not really a full issue, just something i noticed carbie mitts, list says "-4", page says "-50%" and theres an entry for horror head, but not HH2. i'm really looking forward to a nice clean well verified list like this, i've seen so many across forums and site, but many so old/outdated/wrong. --uberfuzzy 13:57, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- #Agree on splitting it into sections. I think the sections should be both ring, back, shield, etc. (i.e. where obvious and based on slot), but also Eat fish, Kick, etc. (i.e. were latent effect is the same or complementary). Then the rest go into a misc. alpha list. #Day and Night have entries. Can just be linked. #Subjob: name looks nice. --Gahoo 14:27, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- did the day and night links did the subjob links i'll leave the mass moving and sorting to someone with better/more wiki skills --uberfuzzy 18:39, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- quick idea, we might want to seperate the latent (ie triggered) from the hidden (ie, ele staffs) things with triggers are not the same as things like the kick boots/fish weapons/ele staffs just an idea, probly can deal with that once table gets sorted/seperated. more of a note: since the cactrot bow was added, but the effect/trigger is listed on the item, should we add the fenrir items too? --uberfuzzy 21:12, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd just like to mention that this data was all just directly copied from a post on Alla. The Carby Mitts question and other such things are just anomalies due to the copy-paste. We might want to have some people try confirm any of these that seem questionable. In regard to the Trial weapons, I think they should stay here because people who know nothing about Trial weapons may see that the item clearly states it has a latent and come here looking. In regard to the Cactrot Bow, I'd say things that have instructions for their latent on the in game item should probably be removed from the list. For example, the Vampire items aren't on here, nor do I think they should be. Are there pages we can link the individual days to? They look a little funny when Night and Day get links. --Syeria 04:08, 23 May 2006 (PDT) ---- i know it was copied, i remember seeing that post when it was written (back in 2004) i was just bringing things to light so they could be looked into/verified yes, the trial weapons do need to stay here, but i dont think they need to each be listed. some of the trial weapons do have full quest writeups, but not all of the i was just suggesting a general "quested WS/ _ of trials" guide that could be linked to/neer the "_ of trials" entry. would it be worth it for a catagory for the "of trials" weapons so they could be linked together? on the "obvious" trigger items (acro bow and fenrir *), i dont think they should be listed here unless they have other "hidden" effects again, i'll leave that to who ever is going to re layout the page on "days" we can probly use Days of the Week for the days. it seems good enough instead of a "N/A", could we put "contant" or "always active"? more notes: Bartholomew's knife: why is it here? --uberfuzzy 06:32, 23 May 2006 (PDT)